


Fragments

by semperlucubratio



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, No Beta, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some angst mostly smut, Tag Fic, nsfw tag, smut writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperlucubratio/pseuds/semperlucubratio
Summary: Kassandra nsfw tag, it says it on the tin
Kudos: 5





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself that in 2021 I would get better and more comfortable writing smut. This is my practice, feedback appreciated

**Where on her body is the most sensitive?**

Besides the usual erogenous zones, her back and neck. Especially when it comes to a softer touch. Absolutely adores it when her lover traces lines over the skin or drags their hands down when they are in the heat of it. Back of her neck is a sweet spot and loves when her lover kisses there as well as along her jaw. She isn’t very vocal about where she’s sensitive since she likes to stay guarded unless she’s with someone she trusts. She’s honestly a suck for a soft touch, her life is tough and harsh so a kinder touch on her body is more than welcome but she doesn’t like to admit that since it breaks the image of the tough misthios. She absolutely melts as kisses anywhere on her body and will blush when kissed on the cheeks. 

**Has she ever had sex before? If so, how experienced?**

Yes, and she’s  _ very  _ experienced (2000+ years of existence will do that). Although experienced she doesn’t really boast her skills that much, actions rather than words and all that. I mean, she’s friends with Alcibiades so take that how you wish. She’s hot and she knows it and will admit that she enjoys sex and pleasure 

**Top or bottom?**

Both, she’s more of a switch and is happy to change it up for whatever her lover enjoys. Mostly tops but is not averse to being a bottom (what can I say? Tough lady enjoys getting dominated sometimes) Besides a cheeky bit of getting dominated, she sometimes just wants to relax after a rough day. 

When she tops, she is very attentive to her lovers, asking what they want and how they want it. She’ll lean down, pepper kisses over their neck and whisper dirty mutterings into their ears. Most of the time she likes to be in control of her pleasure, but she focuses more on the pleasure of her lover than her own. She will make sure they come first before letting herself reach her peak. 

On the rare occasion she is bottom, she still likes to focus on the pleasure of her partner rather than her own. She’s so used to being in control and keeping a tight grip on and feelings so when she lets go and let’s someone else take the charge, it’s almost freeing. She’s got a lot on her shoulders and with a destiny as big as “stop the world from destroying itself”, she need to let go sometimes. She won’t admit it out loud but it feels incredibly liberating to just let go and have pleasure given. 

**Her favorite position?**

Anything where she can see her lover's face. Loves taking in their expression. Years of freerunning and fighting means she’s pretty flexible and is up for trying out a new position. Is not up for anything that would hurt her or her lover. Likes to have more mobility with her lower half and her arms free as to hold her lover. She’s not that particular about specific positions, if her lover has a favourite she’ll be more than happy to go for it. 

**How often does she masturbate?**

Every now and then. She’s too busy most of the time. If she’s traveling and is alone and tense. She found it’s more effective to blow off steam by getting herself off then by getting into a brawl at some tavern. Most time’s she’s just trying to get herself to her peak in order to let out some of the tension. Sometimes she will take her time, taking it low and slow to basically edge herself in order to have a stronger release. Mostly uses masturbation to relax as her line of work usually leaves her tense and sore at the end of the day. Plus, immortality means being alone more than the average person so as the years went by it became a bit more frequent as a way to not only help with the tension but the loneliness as well.

**How long does it take her to hit climax, usually?**

An average time for both partnered sex and masturbation. After one climax she finds it easy to chase the next one (high stamina and all). Does love (and honestly craves) slower more passionate sex even though it takes her longer to come. If it’s rougher more involved sex she finds herself coming faster than average since she’s getting more pleasure from it.

**Is she good with her hands?**

by the gods is she damn good with her hands. She’s a skilled archer for one so she’s got strong hands and wrists. Is skilful for whatever “handjob” her partner wishes. Those long fingers of hers can get deep, pressing on all the sweet spots. Her hands are slightly rough but her lovers tell her it’s a pleasing feeling. All those years of fighting means she has strong arms and high stamina so she does have to worry about her hands getting tired while she’s either pleasuring her lover or herself. 

**Does she have any birthmarks or scars she’s embarrassed about others seeing?**

She has many scars from years of fighting. On her left side just under her ribs she has a small mole of a birthmark. She’s not embarrassed about any of them, especially the scars because each reminds her that every person that tried to kill her failed and also of the mishaps she got herself into

**Is she loud in bed?**

It really depends on the situation. She is a bit on the quieter side, more about grunting and breathing heavily, dirty-talking than moaning or calling out. She’ll bite down on her lip to muffle her own sounds if there are others around. Other than that, she’s not super loud but isn’t quiet either. She does curse a lot. 

**any specific kinks?**

Besides being loved, cared for and told she’s doing good (is that a praise kink idk)? But seriously, loves orgasm delay/denial. The feeling of nearly getting that release and then her lover suddenly stopping makes her get even more into it since she knows that when she eventually comes it’ll be a strong release and she absolutely savours that. Loves when her lover is vocal especially when she teases them. Is into the whole breath play and choking especially the reviving side of it. Once again, with the whole immortality thing, she's had plenty of time to sample whatever strikes her fancy. 

**Does she have any special piercings anywhere? Would she get some?**

It was common for the ancient Greeks to have pierced ears. She did have her ears pierced when she was younger (anais did it) but she found that the earrings would get in her way when fighting. Later on in time (Victorian era) she got a bit daring and got her chest pierced, fun experience but not her style. Doesn’t have any nsfw piercings but she has a few usual ones. In the modern era she has an industrial and a helix clasp. Fun and simple. (She’s a lil bit punk rock)

**Does she like to cuddle after sex? Anything else for aftercare?**

Would love to cuddle more afterwards and would love a bit more aftercare but most times she has head off afterwards. Will fall asleep after her lover has if she is staying for a bit afterwards (usually the night). As for aftercare, she likes when her lover just idly plays with her hair. Usually it’ll come undone and when her hair is long it’s a little curly which means it tangles easily. She likes the feeling of the gentle tug as her partner runs their fingers through her hair and maybe slightly massages her scalp. Makes her feel just the slightest bit calm. A few times she has woken up with her hair braided in whatever style is common where she currently is. 

**How to tell if she is horny?**

She’s very subtle about her emotions and horniness is no different. She might be a bit more flirty than usual. She’ll look over her partner a lot with a gleam in her eyes and will bite her lip. If it’s just a one night fling, she’ll be a lot more forward about it. Way more upfront with her flirty comments. Her voice will be lower than usual and a little rougher as well. 

**How often does she have sex?**

Before taking on the staff, whenever it felt right. If she had an itch she couldn’t scratch herself, she’d find someone to share a bed with. Shes had plenty of lusty flings with people she fancies. Kyra and Brasidas being two of the more involved relationships she had during the war. After taking on the staff, she found herself sharing intimate moments less and less. A quick fuck here or there but nothing really loving, just pure lust. (Who needs therapy when you have an ass like that) Over the centuries she had a few solid relationships and would share more intimate sexual moments with them often. 

**In general, how long does it take her to have sex with someone who is also showing interest in her?**

Before taking on the burden of the staff, she was much quicker to be intimate with someone. Relationships however, she was slow to get into an actual emotional relationship (aka one that wasn’t just a dalliance) mostly because she wouldn’t let herself be that vulnerable and also knows that in her like of work, a relationship means a target for her enemies and it leaves her open to more hurt than she can bare to go through again. After taking staff it was mostly the same. Casual relationships came a lot easier to her than anything serious. She only had a few serious relationships when she carried the staff. If it’s a quick fling it could take her only a few hours to really get an interest in someone. If it’s someone she  _ really  _ likes (see, Kyra or Brasidas) it will take her a few weeks or so to finally gather the courage to have sex with them. 

**Would she rather spend the night at her own place or her partners instead?**

When on Kephallonia, mostly at her lovers place. She definitely snuck into Anais’ house more than once. Her house was far away from Sami so it wasn’t really convenient. Anais did come and visit a few times. Markos would 100% tease her when she asked him to watch Phoibe for the night that he knew exactly what she was up to. After leaving Kephallonia, the Adrestia became the closest thing she had to a home in years. Once or twice she invited her partner to stay the night but it was way too cramped in her quarters to be comfortable. After getting the staff she didn’t really have a sturdy home so she never really had a place where someone could stay. If she was to be in one spot for a while she would happily stay at her place since she knew the space well. (Did she once accidentally hook up with a Templar agent and have to escape out the window? Yes. Will I elaborate….no….maybe)

**What activity to do with her to get her relaxed and in the mood?**

A nice massage. Even before taking on the staff and having the weight of humanity on her shoulders, Kassandra is usually tense and sore on a good day. A massage that works all the knots out of her back, especially her shoulders is guaranteed to relax her. However not every massage stays above the waist. If both parties consent, she’s more than happy to get hot and handsy with it. Soft touches and kisses get her relaxed and in the mood. Taking it slow 

**How would they signal their partner that they are not into something during sex?**

She will say outright if she is not into something. Communication is important and if she is not feeling it she will say. Tells her lovers as well that if they aren’t into something that they can tell her and she’ll stop. 

**In which position would she like to sleep in with her lover afterwards? And what position are they likely to end up in instead?**

Would like to sleep in a spooning position and is happy to be either the big spoon or little spoon. Will likely end up sprawled out across one another or on her back with her lovers head on her chest of vice versa. She’s more than used to waking up with her lover already gone or in most cases she’s gone since she’s usually early to rise.

**How to tell that she needs some comfort after or during sex?**

Only really asks for comfort if she is in a relationship with them or if she is feeling worn out both mentally and physically. She’ll roll over onto her stomach and drape her arm over her lover and ask if it’s alright if they just stay like this a little while. If it’s just a one night fling, she enjoys just a little bit of small talk and some moderate snuggling before she heads off.

**Which sexual desire is she too embarrassed about to tell anyone? And in which situation would it be obvious enough to show?**

She’s a little too embarrassed to say but she enjoys a bit of light bondage. Sweet Surrender is the name of the position she eventually learns centuries after first doing it. It involves her hands tied back above her head so she can’t touch her partner. The feeling of letting go of the control she keeps and letting herself just be taken care of sexually is incredibly appealing to her. It also takes herself and an incredible amount of control because she knows no matter how tight the bindings might be she could easily break out of them. She’s embarrassed to say that she enjoys it since it’s such a submissive position and it’s not what people expect from a woman of her build. The first time she tries it is with Anthousa. Alkibiades mused to her that it’s so much easier to try your fantasy with them because they won’t tell. And so Kassandra does just that, a little awkwardly to be fair. She asks Anthousa if she’d be alright to try this with her, mutters that it was just some silly thing she overheard while spying on a target in the Porneion. Anthousa agrees after a little teasing on her part. She guides Kassandra through the whole thing since she can tell the misthios is nervous and dare she say, shy about the whole thing. What situation would it be obvious? If her lover pins her down in anyway she immediately feels her body tense (in a good way) and she asks them for more if that’s alright with them. Side note, her red shawl she wears has been used to bind her hands before so take that how you wish. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this cheeky fic! Feedback is appreciated ❤️


End file.
